Episode 7 (Hana Nochi Hare)
"Domyoji's house again!! Bye-bye, young man" Dōmyōji-tei futatabi!! Bai bai hetare danshi) is an episode of Hana Nochi Hare. It aired on May 29, 2018 on TBS. Sumie Sasaki and David Ito guest starred in the episode. It was followed by episode eight on June 5. Oto Edogawa contemplates transferring to Momonozono Academy. Meanwhile, Haruto Kaguragi struggles with his role as the C5's leader. He later finds himself at Tsukasa Domyoji's house, where he receives advice from Nishida and Tama. Plot Oto Edogawa considers attending Momonozono Academy after Tenma Hase asks her to transfer. She feels a bit dejected when she remembers Haruto Kaguragi, though she believes the feeling will go away eventually. At the same time, Haruto is depressed about being rejected by Oto. Kobayashi attempts to cheer him up with a puzzle that has just arrived. While assembling the puzzle, Haruto wonders whether Oto would not have rejected him if had been strong or charismatic. He decides that he cannot be anyone but himself. The puzzle forms a photo of Megumi Nishidome with a QR code. She then enters his room to remind him that she is there for him. At Eitoku Academy, Kaito Taira implements "peasant hunts" again. Haruto, still depressed, goes along with it. The regulars students begin the "peasant hunts" on their own and alert Haruto whenever they find a new case, including Oto's former friend Asami Kanda. Thinking Haruto's actions are her fault, Oto goes to talk to him but Issa Narumiya and Sugimaru Eibi stop her. Issa tells her a story of why they started "peasant hunts". In their first year, Eitoku was ruled by the tyrannical Kenta Moriguchi. Kaito discovered that he had not paid his tuition, which Haruto used to make Moriguchi drop out. The C5 then began in earnest to "restore" Eitoku to its glory days when the F4 ruled. Issa asks Oto to not interfere as he believes Haruto has to figure this out himself. Later, Haruto's father takes him to be fitted for a new suit. Haruto assumes that his father has finally accepted him when he mentions that his father did the same thing for him. The same night, Oto has dinner with Tenma and Rie Hase at a restaurant. When Tenma leaves the table, Rie admits that she did not approve of Oto before. She now plans to support the couple. The next day, Tenma takes Oto to Momonozono. Jin Konoe gives her a tour when Tenma has to take care of something. Konoe reveals that he has admired Tenma since he saved him from killing himself. He wishes to "defeat" Eitoku in order to repay Tenma. Haruto and his father have lunch with Megumi and her father to discuss an engagement. He realizes that his father has not accepted him as his father openly insults him. Megumi takes up for Haruto and quickly runs off with him. He then walks off by himself. Later, Megumi stops at Oto's work to ask her if she has heard from Haruto. After work, Oto goes to Tsukasa Domyoji's house where she finds Haruto. Nishida invites them inside for tea with Tama. Haruto considers Tsukasa "perfect", but Nishida and Tama reveal his not-so perfect past. He, however, changed after meeting an "ordinary girl". Tama encourages Haruto to keep trying no matter how many mistakes he makes. Oto and Haruto go their separate ways at Yebisu Garden Place. She stops him to remind him to be himself that the side of him that is always trying to be perfect is good. After they leave, Konoe comes out of the shadows apparently having seen them together. The next day, Oto is on her way to turn in her withdrawal notice when Asami suddenly pleads with the C5 to stay at Eitoku. A student tries restrain her, but she pushes him away. He throws a flower vase at her. Haruto takes the blow instead. Haruto then makes a speech about his faults as a leader and says that he will no longer do "peasant hunts". Oto applauds enthusiastically, which causes a ripple effect among most of the others. Later, Oto visits Tenma to say she cannot transfer. Cast and characters Other *Makoto Edogawa *Miyoko Hase *Takayuki Kimoto *Tsukasa Domyoji *Tsukushi Makino Guest roles *David Ito (Nishida) *Kaito Yoshimurahttps://twitter.com/hanahare_tbs/status/1000738232890359808 (Japanese) (Kenta Moriguchi) *Noa Kita (Kyoko Hattori) *Ria Makiuchi (Asami Kanda) *Sho (young Haruto) *Sumie Sasaki (Tama) *Takahiro Fujimoto (Megumi's father) Ratings Notes *The episode covers chapters thirty-one to thirty-two and thirty-five to thirty-six of the manga. *Archival footage from the first episode of Hana Yori Dango is used in this episode. References See also External links *Episode 7 summary on TBS * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare episodes